Ashka
Ashka is the main antagonist of the Australian science- fiction television series Spellbinder and its sequel Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord. She is portrayed by Australian actress Heather Mitchell. Personality Ashka is a ruthless, arrogant and cunning person. She is an excellent liar, being able to create lies on the spot. Ashka is also skilled at blackmail. In Spellbinder, she blackmails Paul into making her gunpowder by endangering Riana and her family. Ashka was also stubborn. When Paul (the protagonist of the first series) told Ashka that he was from another world, Ashka dismissed this claim as "ridiculous" and "impossible". Only after Paul showed Ashka his belongings did Ashka realize that Paul was telling the truth. When Gryvon revealed that the Old Spellbinders were responsible for the darkness, Ashka refused to believe this, despite Gryvon reading this from a book retrieved from the old Spellbinder's castle. Ashka, also does not believe in superstition, which gives her an advantage in Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord. When John and Sun trick Sharak (the leader of the barbarians) into thinking that he killed Sun and that his ghost is now haunting the palace, Ashka was able to see through this prank. Despite her ruthless nature, Ashka is shown to have a sense of humor. When Sharak accused her of being a spy for the Dragon Lord, Ashka told him "if I wanted to spy on you, I would've changed myself into a bird and dropped dung on your head while I was doing it.", much to the amusement of one of Sharak's warriors. History Early Life Little is known about Ashka's early life. In Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord, Ashka told Kathy that she grew up without parents. Whether or not this is true is unknown. Later on, Ashka became a Spellbinder. It is possible that she may have been an apprentice to another Spellbinder. ''Spellbinder'' Ashka first appeared in the marketplace. She told the crowd that the Marauders (a group of invaders) had tried to end their world (actually, a solar eclipse), and that, by casting a spell, she brought back the sun. Ashka was then talking to the Clayhill Summoner, who had encountered a Marauder (actually Paul, the protagonist of the first series), who stole his eyestone. (Where Am I?) First Defeat Due to her crimes, the Regents stripped Ashka of her position as a Spellbinder. Ashka (along with Gryvon, her apprentice and accomplice) was exiled to a labor camp. ''Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord'' TBA Possessions During her days as a Spellbinder, Ashka had several possessions. *Power suit- The power suit is the pinnacle of Spellbinder technology. It is powered by a set of power stones, which can be recharged in the castle complex. By rubbing the cuffs of the suit together, a Spellbinder can generate and discharge a power bolt (a ball of electricity). Ashka used the suit not just as a defensive weapon, but also to intimidate others. Ashka lost her suit in Paul's world, when Paul destroyed the suit with the hydraulic shovel of a garbage truck. *Eyestone- a two- way communication device, which functions similar to a walkie- talkie. Only the Regents, Spellbinders and village Summoners are allowed an eyestone. Quotes ''Spellbinder'' ''Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord'' Trivia *Several times in Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord, Ashka references the first series. The first time is when she pleads with Kathy and Mek to help her escape the labor camp. Category:Blackmailers Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tyrants